


The Interview

by MaxBetta



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dubious Consent, F/M, Oral Sex, Sex, Smut, sansan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-03 15:30:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13344126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxBetta/pseuds/MaxBetta





	1. Chapter 1

Standing in front of the full-length mirror, Sansa fussed with her appearance out of a combination of nervousness and frustration.  The job listing had said that the dress code was “Business professional.” She was embarrassed that she had to do an internet search in order to find out what that meant. After browsing the results, she was dismayed to find that she had only one outfit that fit the bill. She wore a black skirt that just barely fell below mid-thigh, a light blue button down blouse that had ruffles down the front, and a black suit jacket that was just a bit too short in the sleeve length. She had put her long auburn hair into a French twist, and she wore a gold necklace that her mother had given her for her birthday years ago. After pulling on a pair of black pantyhose and stepping into her black patent high heels, Sansa left for her interview, hoping to catch a cab quickly.

 

Kingsguard Publishing was looking for an administrative assistant in their New York office. At her 35 years of age, Sansa had amassed over fifteen years experience in an office environment, but as she exited the cab and stood in front of the massive building with its marble facade and modern architecture, she started to feel like this potential job might be out of her league.

 

Upon entering the building’s lobby, a security guard led her to the row of elevators. She chose one, got in, and pressed the button for the 33rd floor. When the elevator had reached her stop and the doors opened, she felt as if she shouldn’t be there.  The office was like a museum, gleaming from floor to ceiling, not a trace of clutter. Every surface was polished and pristine...two words that Sansa felt didn’t describe her at all. Before she could talk herself out of staying, she approached the front desk to let them know of her presence.

 

“Hello, I’m Sansa Stark. I’m here to interview for the administrative assistant position.”

 

“Okay, just a moment.” The secretary picked up the phone, muttered a few inaudible words, and then quickly hung up.  “Mr. Clegane is finishing up a call, you can have a seat and he’ll be ready for you in a moment.”

 

Sansa swallowed.  Hard. “Mr. Clegane?”

 

“Yes, Sandor Clegane, our CFO. He’ll be conducting your interview today.”

 

“Oh...okay.”  Sansa was sure her heart stopped right there in her chest. She made her way over to the waiting area and dazedly sat in one of the plush cushioned chairs.

 

***

 

_Sandor. Fucking. Clegane._  It had been years since she’d heard that name. He and Sansa had been coworkers at Lannister Accounting on the other side of town about five years ago.  They had never spent any time together outside of work, but there was always a feeling that something might happen if the two of them were alone. Neither of them made a move, though.  Instead, they flirted back and forth, driving each other crazy.  She would poke fun of him for his size, once telling him that his hands were so huge they looked like two bunches of bananas. He gave her the nickname “Little Bird” because sometimes she would start whistling at her desk while she worked, not even realizing she was doing it. And then there were the glances.  She would catch him staring at her, and vice versa. Yes, there had definitely been something special between them, but for whatever reason,  it had remained untested, and unspoken.

 

One morning, she had gotten herself ready for work and was about to head out the door when she saw she had gotten a voicemail while in the shower. She pressed play to give a quick listen. It was a representative from human resources letting her know that her entire department had been laid off overnight, and she no longer had a job. She sank onto the edge of her sofa in shock.

 

A couple of weeks into her unemployment, Sansa was absolutely miserable. Not only because she had lost her job, but also because she missed her daily interactions with her coworkers, especially Sandor. She had thought countless times about calling him, but always chickened out at the last moment.  One night, though, she gathered the courage to dial his number, and she followed through. It rang several times and then a female voice answered, “Lannister Accounting.” _Shit._  She hung up.  It was his old office number.  He had been the best part of every work day, the only man she thought and dreamed about, and now she had no way of contacting him. He was gone forever.  Or so she thought.

 

***

 

“Miss Stark? Mr. Clegane is ready for you now.”

 

Sansa stood, smoothing her skirt, gripping the folder that held her resume so tight that it bent.  The secretary pointed her in the direction of his office. She nodded and started walking.  Just as the secretary had told her, his office was on the left at the end of the hall. Sansa knocked on the thick wood door and heard a husky, “Come in.” She placed one sweaty hand on the door handle and tried her best to mentally prepare herself for seeing the man she had longed for all these years.

 

_Here goes nothing._


	2. Chapter 2

Sansa took a couple more seconds to steel herself, her mind racing with thoughts. _What if he doesn't remember me?  What if he’s married now?_   She convinced herself that stalling wasn’t going to solve either of those problems, and she pushed the door open, stepping inside and letting it fall shut behind her.

Sandor’s office was bigger than any workspace she had ever seen, larger than her entire apartment, in fact.  The back wall across from the door was entirely made of glass, one gigantic window giving an unobstructed view of the city. There was a rich looking solid wood desk a few feet in front of the window, with a brown leather nailhead chair. In front of his desk was a single cushioned chair, and behind that, up against the wall shared with the door, a row of mismatched wood bookcases, some with intricate carvings. He had mentioned once that he liked vintage furniture, they were likely part of his collection.

 

He was standing with his back to her when she entered, looking out the window, hands in his pockets. He began to turn around.

 

“Sorry to keep you waiting, I…” At the sight of her, words escaped him. The look of recognition on his face was unmistakable.   _He remembers me._

 

“Sansa Stark." He took a moment to scan her head to toe with his eyes before continuing. "It’s been, what, five years?  You look great. Please, please, have a seat.” He seemed happy to see her, but also a bit uncomfortable.  “I apologize for my shocked reaction, I just wasn't expecting you.  Our HR department sets up all of my interviews and I don’t have a name or resume or anything until I meet the candidates.”

 

Sansa smiled, but she was too busy taking in the sight of him to say anything. His look had changed quite a bit since she’d last seen him. The offices at Lannister Accounting were more of a casual environment, with Sandor usually wearing khakis and a polo, or even Jeans and a t-shirt on Fridays, but today he was dressed to the nines. He wore a charcoal grey suit with a crisp white shirt that had been expertly pressed. His slate grey tie matched his eyes to perfection. His raven black hair was shorter now, and it was slicked back, making him look rather polished, almost giving him a James Bond vibe. His face was the same, barely any wrinkles except for a few faint crow’s feet at the outer corners of his eyes. The scarring on his cheek hadn’t changed at all, not that she would have expected it to. Sansa remembered how noticeable the scars had been when she first met Sandor all those years ago. Over time, she noticed them less and less, eventually seeing him in a different light.

 

His hands on his hips now, she took a quick glance at his left ring finger.  No wedding ring. On his left wrist he wore an expensive watch that likely cost more than her college education. He always had liked the finer things.

 

Sandor removed his suit jacket and draped it over the back of his desk chair before having a seat. The interview was pretty standard.  She handed him a copy of her resume, which he referenced throughout their discussion. He would ask her questions, and she would do her best to answer, but everything about him was a distraction as he spoke.

 

His eyes disarmed her with every glance. His full lips elicited thoughts of what they would feel like kissing her, exploring her mouth, exploring her body. His face was scruffy, as if he had forgotten to shave that morning. In the opening of the top of his shirt, she could see a mass of black chest hair, something Sansa had always found attractive. The shirt also did very little to hide his muscular physique, his arms threatening to bust the sleeves at the seams with every gesture. Yes, her thoughts were elsewhere, but she was brought back to reality when she heard her name.

 

“Sansa? Sansa, are you alright?”

 

“Yeah, sorry, was just thinking.”

 

“As I was saying, your experience is to be commended, really. Unfortunately, I don’t think I can hire you.”

 

She was shocked. “What? Why not?”

 

“I...I just don’t think it’s the best position for you.” Sandor stood, placed Sansa’s resume in his chair, and walked around to the front of his desk.

 

Sansa was furious.  She stood to face him. “But I really need this job! I’ve done this kind of work for years, and I’m damn good at it. At Lannister’s, I worked my way up from being a secretary, you were there, you saw.” Sansa huffed in frustration, her hands balled into fists at her sides. She wasn't going to let this go. “Well by all means, Mr. Know-it-all, enlighten me. What position should I be in?”

 

Sandor sat back onto the edge of his desk. He rubbed along the scruff on his face with one hand, appearing deep in thought, and then he crossed both of his arms in front of his impressive chest.

 

“On your knees.” He uncrossed his arms, gripping the edge of the desk on either side of him with his hands.  “Right here.” He looked down at the floor in front of his feet, and then back at Sansa’s face.

 

His eyes locked with hers, he gave one last directive.

 

“Right now.”


	3. Chapter 3

Earlier in the interview, Sansa had wondered curiously if it would be strictly professional, or if one of them would finally say something about the sexual tension that had seemed to plague them whenever they had been around one another in the past. She never would have expected this level of boldness from him, though. Her heart was pounding with such ferocity at Sandor’s words, she was sure her body must have been visibly pulsing on the outside.

_On your knees. Right here. Right now._

If he had been any other man, if this had been any other interview, she would have fled his office and immediately filed a report. But he wasn’t any other man.  He was Sandor Clegane, a man she had desired more than anyone she had ever known, and here he was, right in front of her, and he had just let her know that he wanted her.

 

Sansa allowed her facial expression to soften and she relaxed her hands. She thought long and hard about how she wanted to respond.  She craved him, there was no doubt about that.  Although his instruction just now had been daring, it paled in comparison to the way she had fantasized about him in her mind over the years, the things he would do to her body, and the things she would do to his. She didn’t think it was possible to desire him any more than she already had, but then his words acted as kindling to the fire within her.

 

Her options were clear.  She could decline his offer and leave, knowing he would let her. Or, she could use this moment to live out every steamy fantasy she’d ever had about the two of them together. She wasn’t going to get the job, he wasn’t going to be her boss, so what did she have to lose?

 

Sandor stood there patiently, allowing her to think it through without interruption, his face a mixture of anticipation and embarrassment at his audacious confession. Sansa had reached her conclusion, and she was certain it was the right one.  She was going to fulfill his every desire...and hers.

 

Sansa removed the suit jacket she was wearing and dropped it into the chair she had been sitting in just a few moments before. She took one step toward Sandor, then another, and another, until she was mere inches from his body. She could see the hunger for her in his eyes, but his body language told her that he wasn’t going to make the first physical move. She placed both hands on his chest and directed her lips toward his.  As if a switch had been flipped inside of him, his mouth came crashing down on hers, his muscled arms wrapping around her waist, making tall Sansa feel almost tiny. No one else had ever made her feel as delicate and fragile as he did right then in that moment. His lips were soft and luscious as they moved over hers. She couldn't resist taking his plump bottom lip between her teeth and giving it a gentle nibble. He plundered her mouth with his tongue, exploring every texture. She allowed a soft whimper to escape her lips.

 Her appetite for his kisses was insatiable, but she didn't want to just kiss him, she wanted more. She began to lower herself to the floor when he stopped her. “Wait.”  With soft eyes, he began to unbutton her shirt, revealing a black lace bra that barely contained the swell of her breasts.  He allowed the shirt to fall gracefully to the floor. Sansa reached behind her and unfastened the clasp, then returned her arms to her sides. Sandor gently pulled the straps down her shoulders, past her elbows and wrists, and finally over her hands and onto the floor. He spent a moment admiring the sight before him. “You are exquisite.” He took a breast in each hand, squeezing them gently, and then dipped his head down so that his mouth could give attention to each of her nipples. He took them in his mouth one at a time, alternating back and forth, licking and sucking at the small peaks of flesh. Sandor spent a few minutes there, exploring every subtle curve with his mouth and hands. Then he stopped, returned to his seated position on the desk, and placed his hands on either side of him, giving Sansa a soft nod. He was ready.

 

Sansa stepped closer to him, giving him another passionate kiss as her fingers fumbled with the buckle of his belt. Once it was undone, she lowered herself to her knees, marveling at the sheer size of the man before her.  She had envisioned this moment in her mind so many times, and now it was happening. _This is so surreal._ She placed a hand on each of his legs just above knee and proceeded to slide her palms up his massive thighs, her thumbs grazing the sensitive inner sides. She raised one hand up to cup the bulge between his legs, rubbing him gently there, already in awe of his size.

 

She undid the button just above the fly, and slowly lowered the zipper, being careful not to pinch anything along the way. Pulling his pants open further, she was rewarded with a clear outline of his manhood, encased in tight white briefs. She laughed to herself. _Tighty whities._ As strange as it sounds, Sansa felt like it was Christmas morning or her birthday, and she was about to open a gift that she had wanted more than any other. She slid her hand into the slit in the front of his underwear and finally made contact with his skin there. He was so hard for her. She grasped him firmly and pulled him out through the opening. His member was dark against the pale skin of her hand, and she was astonished at how heavy it felt. She began salivating in anticipation of tasting him, and without further hesitation, she began.

 

She ran the tip of her tongue down the length of him, from base to tip, and then back up again. As she wrapped her lips around the head and slowly sucked him in and out of her, she looked up to see that the mask of composure on his face was dissolving before her very eyes.  He was allowing himself to relax and get lost in the moment.

 

Sansa had known women who thought that oral sex was demeaning, some of them were her closest friends. She felt the opposite, actually. She had always taken enjoyment in pleasuring a man in that way. She felt empowered, as if the guy on the receiving end was at her mercy. Just now, this enormous hulk of a man was trembling and breathing rapidly because of what she was doing to him. He was putty in her hands...or mouth, as the situation would have it.

 

She moved on from the tip and began sucking the length of him in and out, loving the taste of him, relishing in his reactions that were so obviously beyond his control. She then focused on just the head, massaging the underside with her tongue in circles, then changing to soft flicking movements. She noticed that Sandor was gripping the edge of the desk so hard that his knuckles were white.  The room was quiet with the exception of Sandor’s labored breath and the occasional sound of broken suction. She could feel him slowly surrendering to her more and more, and she loved every second of it.

 

All of a sudden, he gently placed his hands on her shoulders, letting out a soft growl of  “Stop. Stop. Please...stop.”

 

Sansa released him immediately and leaned back in order to get a better look at his face.

 

His gaze met hers. He reached down, touching her face with one hand, running a thumb along her cheek.

 

Still catching his breath, he broke the silence, his voice scarcely more than an exhale.

 

“Desk.”


	4. Chapter 4

_Desk._  

 

Sandor had only managed to utter one word under his strained breath, but Sansa understood what he wanted. She stood to face him. Their mouths came together for another intense kiss, and then Sansa slowly turned around, placed both palms on the desk in front of her, and leaned forward, granting him access to the one part of her body he had yet to explore.

 

Within Seconds, Sandor had pressed the front of his body flush against hers, his groin situated at her rear.  She could feel his hardness through the fabric of her skirt. Hands on her hips, he bent forward and slowly placed a trail of open mouth kisses all the way up along the center of her back, from the base of her spine to the back of her elegant neck, stopping just below her hairline. He placed a kiss on the skin just behind one ear, and confessed in a raspy whisper. “I have thought about you...every single day...for five years.” With that, he stood up straight, his hands exploring her hair, one massaging her scalp with his fingers, the other toying with the clasp that secured the mass of twisted tresses to her head. Within seconds, her hair had been released from its restraint, its silky copper lengths cascading down over her shoulders.

 

Sandor lifted the short black skirt up high above her waist, revealing the origin of her black pantyhose. They covered her all the way down to her shiny black patent heels. He decided to leave the heels on. He placed one hand on her inner thigh and traced along all the way up to the juncture between her legs. Palm facing up, he rubbed her there, back and forth, increasing the ache in her. Adding just a bit more pressure, he could feel the tiny stiff bump of flesh at the front of her, undeniable evidence of her arousal.

 

There were two layers of fabric between his hand and her glorious wetness, and it was time for both of them to go. He could have gripped the waistband of her pantyhose and pulled them down to her ankles, but he decided against it. Instead, he reached toward his desk and picked up a letter opener, it was made of metal and shaped like a sword. He had received it as a gift at the office Christmas party a couple years back.  Being very careful, he used the point of it to make a small hole in the pantyhose, just above her tailbone, then he threw it back onto his desk. He grabbed either side of the opening he’d created and pulled, ripping it wide open, exposing to him her black panties. Once again, he placed a hand between her legs, rubbing her there, feeling her warmth through the satiny material.

 

Removing his hands from her, he pushed his open pants the rest of the way down to his ankles, his underwear following soon after. Taking himself in hand, he used a finger on his free hand to hook the center of her panties, pulling them to the side so that they no longer covered her entrance.

 

Positioning himself as close to her as possible, he was just about to enter her when she stopped him. “Wait!” He froze. The idea of being inside of her thrilled him to no end, but only if she wanted it, too. She gave a deep exhale and elaborated. “It’s just...there are people.  All of those office buildings around us, the wall is glass, I can see them walking around. They can see us.”

 

“They can’t see us Sansa, I promise. The windows of this building are mirrored on the outside.”

 

“Oh...okay, but...I can still see them.”

 

Wanting to soothe her worries, he had an idea. She heard a soft rustling behind her. “Close your eyes, Little Bird.”  Sansa allowed her eyes to drift shut. The silky fabric of his tie felt cool against the delicate skin of her eyelids. He gently tied it at the back of her head, taking care not to catch any of her hair in the knot. “Now you can concentrate on this.”

 

Once again, he pushed her panties to the side. He ran the head of his manhood along the seam of her folds to gather wetness, and then he plunged himself into her in one swift movement. He placed one hand on her hip and the other palm down onto her back, gliding it up the skin along her spine and then back down again, finally resting it on her other hip. “Five. Long. Years.” He began a series of slow thrusts, giving her body time to warm up to the size of him, the sensation of being filled by him. He reached around to cup her breasts, kneading them in his palms. He increased his speed gradually, not wanting to bring himself over the edge too soon. Thanks to her oral talents, he was much closer to an end than she was, so he decided to help matters along. He placed one strong arm around her ribs, and with the other he reached down, teasing at her nub with his thick fingers. Sansa gave an appreciative moan.

 

He sped up his movements a bit more, pounding himself into her over and over, feeling her tightness, loving how wet she had been for him. Over time, Sansa’s arms began to tremble, her breath became shallow and ragged. He could tell that something had been building inside her, something that would soon be set free. Sansa’s leg muscles tensed, toes pointed, and then she let out a cry of sweet satisfaction that was music to his ears. She had found her pleasure, but her orgasm was so strong, the muscles inside of her contracting so powerfully, that she had pushed him out of her body.

He took a couple steps back, delighting in the sight of her coming down from what he had done to her, how he had made her feel. She removed the makeshift blindfold and glanced over at him, her chest heaving, still recovering from her climax. “Oh my God.”

 

As she looked at him, standing there, his cock still glistening with her wetness, she was brought back to the reality that he hadn’t found a release yet.  She walked over to him and once again fell to her knees. This was not the moment for teasing.  He had earned a happy ending, and she was going to give it to him. She took him into her mouth in haste and sucked up and down the length of him, using a hand to continue the movement along the shaft. Knowing he was going to finish soon, Sandor took over the motions, thrusting himself gently into her mouth, feeling himself swell more and more with her lips wrapped around him. Within a few thrusts, he let out a stifled moan, and his hot release spilled into her mouth. When she was sure it was all out of him, she swallowed it down, and gave his cock one last kiss on the tip.  

 

He collapsed onto the floor next to her, panting.  “Little Bird.”  He gathered another breath.  “You are fantastic.”

 

She smiled, thinking the same of him.

 

They stayed there on the floor talking a bit, having a few laughs over memories they had shared as coworkers years ago. He revealed that he had tried contacting her over the years as well, going as far as to call every Sansa Stark in the phone book, but none of them were her. Time was flying by, and he had a lunch meeting he had to attend. He helped her up off of the floor. They exchanged numbers, email addresses...she would have gotten his facebook handle, but he doesn’t use social media. She put clothes back on, throwing the shredded pantyhose into his trash can.

 

He apologized. “Sorry I can’t escort you out to the elevators, I don’t do that with other candidates, so if I did it for you it would look suspicious.” She nodded in agreement. They kissed one last time, and then Sansa was on her way. As she walked through the office and toward the elevator, she hoped none of the employees would notice her bare legs. Once in the elevator, she pushed the button for the lobby.

 

As the doors closed, Sansa Stark was deep in thought.

 

_I wonder when I’ll see Sandor Clegane again._


End file.
